Finding Love
by H-bomber
Summary: While working at her cottage, Fluttershy accidentally injures herself. Not wanting to bother anypony, she takes care of herself. She quickly sees how kind she is and falls in love. But will she be able to confess her feelings?


Finding Love by Mattricole

* * *

Finding Love

It was a typical day in Fluttershy's cottage. The birds were singing, the bears were sleeping, the bunnies were eating. All of this was interrupted when Fluttershy accidentally tripped over a rock.

"Owch, my hoof!" Fluttershy cried as she hugged her limp hoof against her body. "Oh, what am I going to do? There's no way I can afford to go to the hospital, and I can't possibly bother my friends. They're all so busy!" Fluttershy lamented. It was at this moment that she was surrounded by all her furry companions, all staring at her worriedly. _Oh no! I don't want to scare them!_

"I-it's okay, little friends, I'm alright!" she said, smiling at her companions painfully. "N-now all of you go back to doing what you were doing, I have...stuff to do," she said, shooing them away with her hoof. The animals left reluctantly. However each one made sure to watch her carefully in case she needed anything.

With a sigh of relief, Fluttershy continued hugging her hoof for a minute, when an idea came to her. "I-I guess I could just bandage it myself…" she muttered. Flapping her wings with a grunt, she slowly flew herself back into her cottage and entered the bathroom.

"Now, where are those splints and bandages?" she muttered. She rummaged through the cabinets until finally she came across her first aid kit. Smiling happily, she opened it and began treating her sore hoof. "There we go, good as-owch!" she cried as she held her hoof. "Oh, why does it still hurt so much?" she cried, gently kissing her hoof in an attempt to make it feel better.

Almost instantly her hoof began to feel much better, as if it was her mother kissing her aching hoof. "Oh my, I can't believe that worked!" Fluttershy gasped in shock. Smiling to herself, Fluttershy flew into the living room and laid on her couch. "I should rest. Hopefully my hoof will be healed before I know it."

Sighing in contentment, Fluttershy nuzzled into her couch. She was finally comfortable, until her stomach began aching.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning," Fluttershy mumbled. "I guess I'll have to cook myself something to eat."

She slowly got up from the couch, flew into the kitchen, and began looking for something to eat. She rummaged through her cupboards and cabinets, when she came across a can of tomato soup.

"Mmm, that looks good," she said as she put the can down and got out her can opener. "Wow, taking care of myself is pretty easy, I guess I'm just a dependable pony," she giggled to herself, looking at a nearby mirror. "Yeah, I really am pretty...dependable…" she trailed off, continuing to stare at her image. There she was, taking care of an injured Fluttershy, not a care in the world as she cooked herself tomato soup.

_I...I'm pretty cute, actually,_ she thought to herself, blushing as she quickly looked away from the mirror. "Oh, what am I doing?! I can't just stare at myself like that!" she berated herself. "How would I like it if I just started staring at myself?" she asked as she turned back to the mirror, catching her sparkling eyes, her mane covering half her face, giving her a cute, innocent look. Her blush came back tenfold, but oddly enough she didn't hate it.

"I-it's not like I don't like it when I look at myself," she muttered, causing herself to smile gently at herself. "I-if I don't mind...then I'll keep...looking at myself," she giggled, looking away from herself as she went back to cooking her tomato soup.

"No, I...I don't mind at all."

* * *

"So am I comfortable?" Fluttershy asked herself as she tucked herself in, blushing as her hoof accidently touched her other hoof. "Y-yeah, I'm really comfortable," she muttered, her heart beating fast from being so close to herself.

"Okay, that's good. I...I don't want to make myself uncomfortable, I mean, I am uncomfortable, but...it's in a good way," Fluttershy said with a blush, and quickly turned her head away. "I-I'm sorry! I'm being rude! I-I've been so kind to myself, taking care of me without a thought of reward, and...and I'm just being rude!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She sighed, and turned back towards her mirror.

"No, no, I'm not being rude. I'm glad I'm around. Without me, I don't think I could take care of myself! In fact, without me, I don't think I can live!" she shouted as she jumped from her bed, staring intently at her mirror. When she finally realized what she said, she blushed and slowly backed away from her mirror.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," she apologized, and slowly got back into bed. "But...I did mean it," she said as she turned back towards her mirror, smiling at the image of a smiling Fluttershy.

"Did I ever tell you that you're are so beautiful?" she asked herself, blushing at the compliment. "I-I know it's weird to hear, but...it's true. I used to think Rarity was beautiful, and she is, but...after looking at myself, and I mean really looking at myself…well...there's just no comparison," she giggled, turning away from herself in embarrassment.

She sighed happily as she attempted to sleep when suddenly a urge popped up into her mind, a thought that made her skin crawl in excitement.

"I-is it alright if...I touch myself?"

* * *

"That...was...amazing," Fluttershy said between gasps, tears of joy running down her face as she remembered the night before. "I-I was so gentle, and yet…_rough_," she sighed with content, lifting her injured hoof gently. "I never knew how amazing doing _that_ could be! I-I'm so glad I injured myself….otherwise I would never have met me…" She smiled happily as she began holding herself, enjoying the embrace of her gentle, yet rough lover.


End file.
